


Mourn; to feel great sadness of someone's death

by AnkaBaiam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alec dies, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, OR IS IT, Sad, Sad Ending, but nice, but there's hypothetically happy ending, but there's open ending, it's sad, love letter, two of them die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam
Summary: The team goes in war.Magnus deals with a loss in his life. He also get's a goodbye letter.





	Mourn; to feel great sadness of someone's death

It was here. The day everyone was terrified of, but noone talked about. The demons from Edom started war. They were killing the mundanes in thousands and shadowhunters themselves were to weak to beat them.

Luckily thanks to Magnus, Simon and Maia they managed to make all the downwolders and shadowhunters to cooperate. Now they had at least some chance to win.

They mostly counted on the warlocks to help them, but during the few first day they hit the dead end. It came out, that when the warlocks tried to use their demonic magic, or let the angriness to consume them, the warlocks became asmodei.

When they found out a most of the warlocks tried to get away from the war, or they refused to use their powers. The shadowhunter team lost a lot. Alec himself wanted Magnus to stay behind, to make sure he won't became one of the asmodei. His boyfriend refused, wanting to be close to Alexander and make sure that the young man is safe. Or as safe as he could be in war.

 

They have been fighting for weeks. The losses were huge on the side of shadowhunters and downworlders and it didn't seem that the demons were ceasing. More like the opposite. The team of shadowhunters managed to locate from where the demons were appearing and right now they were on their way there.

But the closer they got, the more demons were in their way. The team was feeling hopeless, but then there was always Alec, who cheered them and assured them, that they were going to be fine.

In the end the small group split with the others, with a simple mission- to get in the chapel, from where the demons were coming, and end it for ever. Jace, Maia, Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Raphael and Magnus with Alec as their leader.

Right now they were close to the chapel, hiding in one of the destroyed houses, waiting until the day comes.

 

 

Magnus walked out on the balcony or what it might have been and saw Alec sitting there on the very edge of the structure looking on the falling Sun. "Hi." He whispered as he sat next to him and gave him soft peck on his cheek. He hadn't much time to spend with Alec the last few days, and even small touches as these made his heart jump. In good meaning. The younger man looked at him and smiled softly. "Hi." He whispered back, looking in the view again. "How do you feel?" Magnus couldn't help but to ask. The younger man was leading their team and had almost no time to take a break. "I am fine." The other man said without hesitation. Magnus sighed and sat closer to him, "It's alright to not be okay Alec," he said carefully, his hand touching Alec's cheek and moving his face, so he was looking at him. "Do you remember what you told me back there in the bar?" He asked, the younger man was looking at him with big hazel eyes. "You don't have to pretend, not with me. And I mean it Alexander. Please don't." Alec suddenly broke up and hugged Magnus tightly, his head hiding in Magnus' shoulder. Magnus hugged him back, lightly kissing him on his cheek and in his hair. The shadowhunter started sobbing quietly. Magnus didn't say anything, only tightening the grip. 

"I am freaking out Magnus." Alec whispered, crying quietly, "I don't know what to do." He continued, "But I have to be strong because I am your leader but I just... I can't..  pretend anymore." "It's okay Alec," Magnus reassured him, "it will be okay. We will be okay." He felt as Alec nodded against his shoulder. "I know it seems we're in hopeless situation but we will make it through. We are the best team you could ask for." He continued calming him down, Magnus himself wasn't exactly sure if he believed it, but he knew that his boyfriend needed to hear these words from someone as well. Not being the one to say them aloud the whole time. "We are going to make it through." Magnus whispered one more time and both man stayed sitting there, hugging in silence.

 

* * *

_My dear, Magnus,_

 

_I will always remember the very first time we have met, the very first time my lips touched your lips, the very first time you wrapped your arms around me and then rested your head on my shoulder. Your smile and your way of looking at me when you thought I wasn't watching. I will always remember the feeling of your lips pressed on mine, the feeling of your warm body laying next to me, how our hands perfectly fit in together as if we were made for each other, the feeling when you teased me and made me smile._

* * *

 

They were there until Isabelle interrupted them. "The food is ready." She said, coming out on the balcony. Alec hid his face deeper in Magnus body, hiding his tears away from his sister. Magnus looked up at her. "Thanks." He said, but not moving. "Is everything okay?" Isabelle asked carefully. "Yes." Magnus nodded, "we will eat later." He added and the dark haired girl left.

"Thank you." Alec whispered. Magnus pulled away from him, so he could look at him, "Of course darling." He whispered as he kissed him on his lips and dried his tears. "You know..." Alec started, "I was always thinking how my life would be like. How I would move in together with you. Then I would propose to you-" Magnus chuckled, "Uhoh that's not happening. I am going to propose to _you_." He said with smile and kissed him lightly, Alec chuckled. "We would have wedding and later we would adopt some amazing children..." Magnus felt the tears in his eyes. Alec was thinking about their future. He wanted to marry Magnus and he wanted to have children. Oh how much he loved him. "But now..." Alec was speaking quietly, "I am not so sure anymore... Because... Standing here, fighting... I am scared. I was always trained for this. Dying for Clave. But now I don't want to. Not when I have all these things to loose. Not when I could live with you instead." The younger man was crying again and Magnus with him. He had to be strong for Alexander. He took a deep breath before he spoke up again. He looked at Alec and dried all his tears. "You know what?" He asked his boyfriend, "When we survive all this and win, you can propose to me and I will say yes, okay?" He wasn't lying. If Alexander really did propose to him, Magnus wouldn't hesitate. He already knew he loved the younger man and even though he wanted to take things slow he also understood how fragile was the time they had together. And he wanted to live it to the best way he could. Alec kissed him and hugged him again. They were sitting there in silence for few more minutes, enjoying the presence of each other and when Alec calmed down enough, they went back inside to the others for food. 

The mood wasn't exactly talkative but they knew how to relax. Right now the group was sitting around the fire, Jace sitting next to Clary, Simon was just talking about something with Maia, Izzy had her head put on Raphael's shoulder and Alec was sitting close to Magnus, his hand around Magnus' waist, keeping him even closer. Jace was just telling his friends some crazy stories and they laughed sometimes, talking about the easy times, when the mundanes weren't in danger, when they lived their lifes. Magnus brought up the story as he was trying to flirt with Alec and how closeted he was. The group laughed at the memory of the crashed wedding. Alec for change talked about Izzy's horrible cooking skills and Raphael backed him on that. No matter how hard he tried, Izzy was lost case.

It was nice to be able to ignore the outside world, staying in the small bubble they have made around them. Being normal again. Or at least tried to be.

 

Alec still had his arm over Magnus shoulder and Magnus didn't thought much about it and leaned in the touch, holding Alec's second hand with his own, it was nice being close to each other again. At one point of the discussion he leaned closer to Alec's ear, his hand slipping on Alec's tights, "You alright?" He asked him carefully, making sure the younger man isn't that much worried when the others had fun. Alec smiled on him tiredly. "I missed being close to you." He whispered as an answer, kissing him. "As long as you're here... I am fine." He added and Magnus' heart jumped. He was still foolishly in love with that man. "I love you." "I love you too." Then they returned their attention back to the conversation of their friends, Magnus' hand still between Alec's legs. He didn't think about it. The group was talking about some movie that Clary and Simon saw... Something called The Adjustment Bureau... It was something about changing our own future. That's how they got to talking about future.

Magnus sensed how Alec stiffened next to him. He looked at him, giving him calming smile and dragging him closer.

Alec took a warm tea that was circulating between the group when Magnus stretched his hands, not intentionally touching Alec's crotch. Suddenly Magnus heard Alec hissed as he spilled the warm tea on himself. "Shit." The younger man sweared, "sorry..." He looked apologetically on his boyfriend, leaving the circle around the fire.

 

* * *

_You made my days thousands times better and even thought you embarrassed me in front of my friends many times, I forgive you._

_You made me smile when I was crying. You never stopped trying to make me laugh, or blush. And I may have pretended to hate it, I loved it. I love the way you smiled when you managed to make me smile or blush._

_You always made sure I was okay. And you made sure everyone knew how much you loved me. Our love story was way much better than all those in the movies you made me watch._

_It is, because I love you and you love me and nothing else matters._

* * *

 

 Magnus followed him.

"Alexander!" He called after him, not knowing where his boyfriend was walking. "Wait... Stop!" He tried to stop him but the younger man continued walking. When Magnus finally caught him Alec tried to push him away. Magnus  wasn't sure since when this kind of power turned him on... But it did. When he came closer to Alec, the shadowhunter tried to push him away and Magnus... Wanted more, the next time he got near Alexander he pushed him on the nearest wall kissing him eagerly. "You seem tense." He teased the younger man. It didn't took long until he felt Alec kissing him back. Suddenly the younger man pushed back from the wall, shoving his boyfriend away, but immediately coming after him. He pinned Magnus against the other wall, kissing him, his hands under the warlock's t-shirt. Magnus smiled in the kiss. His hands touching Alec bare skin. "We should get you out of this." He said between the kisses, taking Alec's t-shirt off with the help of his boyfriend.

They were standing there, widely making out against the cold wall just in their boxers. It didn't take long until Magnus' fingers roamed under the fabric of Alexander's boxers. "I need you." The younger man whispered. "Please." "Gladly." Magnus answered kissing him once again before he went on his knees.

They didn't care if anyone heard them. Right now they needed to feel each other and be as close as they could. Having sex against the cold wall and in dirty room wasn't even in top of their best sexs but it wasn't even that bad. It was quick, but intimate. It was hard, but full of love.

When they were done, they cleaned themselves using Alec's dirty t-shirt. Then they walked back in the room where they slept. The others were still sitting around the fire. Alec layed first, extending his arms for Magnus. The warlock layed next to him, putting his head on Alexander's chest. Their legs intertwined and hands holding, they just stayed laying in there in silence enjoying the closeness of the other man. "I love you Magnus." Alec suddenly whispered. Magnus looked up at him. "I love you too." He said, kissing him one last time before they both fell asleep.

 

Honestly Magnus thought he will wake up alone again, Alec already awake and working on some plan for the day, cleaning the armour, sharpening his arrow. How mistaken he was. He woke up to the warm feeling of Alec's body. His head still on Alec's chest. He pulled away so he could look at his boyfriend. "Morning." Alexander whispered. "Morning." The younger man was playing with Magnus' hair. "Everything okay?" Alec smiled. "Did I ever told you how beautiful you look when you sleep?" He avoided Magnus' question. Magnus chuckled. "You look beautiful even awoken." The shadowhunter smiled and gosh, Magnus didn't want to do anything else that day than to make him smile more. "I like your smile." He whispered kissing him.

 

When they broke up the camp they continued closer to the center. They met much more demons than until now. The demons were stronger and stronger the closer they got. But the team managed and they were actually moving forward. So far they were mostly alright. Nothing they couldn't heal with the help of the runes or Magnus' magic, even thought Alexander didn't want him to waste his magic like that.

But at one point an enormous amount of demons surprised them. They had to split up. "I am going to the chapel!" Jace shouted on Alec. "Magnus cover me!" The shadowhunter called Magnus. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Raphael ran upstairs. "We will take East enter!" Simon shouted and together with Maia disappeared. Alec looked on Magnus and nodded. They couldn't hold the demons out for very long.

 

* * *

_I loved waking up in the mornings next to you. You are so beautiful in the mornings. Your skin against messy sheets, sunshine spilling over your hair and your face. I could've watch you for hours._

_I loved the way you knew me so well. How you always knew what I need and then gave it to me. You knew how to make me feel good and loved._

_It is honestly fate for two people to find in each other. To find The one. And even thought there are 7 billions people, we still found each other. And I would choose you again and again._

* * *

 

Soon the creatures broke in and started attacking. Alec was shooting them away and Magnus was using his magic, but there was just way too many demons. "We need to get them as much time as we can!" He heard his boyfriend to shout. He shot another demon and looked back on Alec. He didn't notice how few arrows he had left. If he did he would have conjured him more. But he hadn't notice.

"Magnus!" He heard the younger man to shout, "Magnus!" He looked behind himself and saw his boyfriend fighting against another demon. He ran out of arrows. Magnus throw him his blade that was laying near him. Alec caught it and nodded on him with thankfulness.

Magnus was  weakening. He could feel his magic to fade away. Of course, he could still use his Edom magic, but he was not risking becoming another asmodei.

 

Suddenly he heard a scream behind him. _No. No. No._ Magnus turned around and saw how one of the demons pulled his hand through Alexander. "NOOOOOO!" Magnus screamed as Alexander's body fell on the ground. He didn't care about the Edom magic anymore, he could've become asmodei but he couldn't let Alec die.

Enormous red power bursted out. Using all the magic the warlock had left. Magnus screaming in frustration. The red lightning pushed all the demons away. Giving the warlock enough time to run to his hurt boyfriend. Magnus didn't care what was happening around, not caring that he just used his Edom powers and opening by that himself to become one of the asmodei. He ignored the darkness slowly consuming him. Not now. He needed to get to Alexander. The whole world seemed to stop, the only thing that mattered was Alexander.

Magnus kneeled next to him. "Alexander!" He shouted, kneeling next to him, taking him slowly in his arms and hugging him. "My Steele is not working..." The older man shook his head. No. No. No. This was not happening. "Magnus..." The younger man whispered, "I love you." Magnus saw the tears falling from Alec's eyes. He chuckled, crying as well. "I love you too Alexander." He whispered kissing him on his forehead. He tried using his magic, but there was none left. Fuck. "Just fight it. They will come soon." He said, brushing his hair carefully. He couldn't save his boyfriend. He failed him.  "I don't... Think I am... Strong enough..." Alec whispered. "Please." Magnus begged. "I'm sorry... I love you Magnus." They both were crying. Magnus wasn't ready to loose Alexander. Not so soon. They had whole life to live. "You can't die." Magnus said again, sobbing, "Remember? You have proposal to do." He chuckled at that memory. He saw the light smile on his boyfriends lips. "Please Alexander. I will say yes, I promise." He tried to joke. "Tell me.." Alec started, "how you would propose to me?"

 

* * *

_When I say I’m in love with you, I’m telling the complete truth. When I gaze at you and call you perfect, I mean you are absolutely positively perfect._

_I used to believe there was no such thing as love, and then I met you. I never believed in love on first sight, and then I saw you._

_I never understood how I could be that lucky and be the one who got to love you._

_And I did. With my whole heart._

_Please know that Magnus. Whenever you feel down. Please don't you ever forget that I am here and I love you. And I always will._

* * *

 

 

Magnus cried. "Well... It would be something big for sure." He chuckled, he was sitting on the ground, Alec's upper body in his lap, Magnus was holding his head closer to his chest. "I would take you on some romantic dinner... In Paris probably. I would take you all the way up on the Eiffel tower and there I would propose to you." Alexander smiled on him with a hope in his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore. "I love you Magnus." He whispered out the last pieces of strength he had. "Don't you ever forget that. I love you Magnus Bane." The older man smiled on him with heart eyes. "I love you too Alexander." He said and kissed him softly on the lips. "That's why you will say yes when I propose to you." He continued after while, his hand brushing Alec's hair carefully, "and we will have a beautiful wedding with just our friends. And then we will finally move in together and eventually we will adopt two amazing children." He chuckled at that idea.

Suddenly the sky above them cleared. Magnus looked up. "They did it." He chuckled and looked down on his boyfriend. But the young shadowhunter wasn't awake long enough to see that happen. It was too late. When Magnus realized what was happening, he curled in Alec's body, sobbing. He lost him. He lost Alec. He wasn't able to calm down. He failed him.

Soon Isabelle and Raphael ran out of the chapel. "We did it!" Isabelle screamed happily, looking around, looking for her big brother. Then she found him. Laying in Magnus lap and the older man curled around him, sobbing. "Alec!" She shouted but before she could ran to him, Raphael dragged her to himself and hugged her tightly. "Alec...!" Isabelle was screaming. Magnus was glad that Raphael got her, he wasn't ready to let go of his boyfriend. Not yet. Not anytime soon.

Later out of the chapel came Jace with Clary in his arms, she looked bad, not worse than Alec... But she wasn't even conscious. "What happen?" Jace asked with horror in his eyes, looking at crying Izzy. Then he saw his parabatais dead body. "No..." He whispered, putting Clary on the ground and falling next to her.

As last came Simon with hurt Maia. But she was going to be okay. Werewolves heal fast.

 

* * *

_I once asked you what you are afraid of, and I quite never understood your answer but now I finally do. And I am sorry Magnus. I am sorry for all the people you overlived. I am sorry I am one of them now._

_If I could change time, if I could change lifes, I would've meet you somewhere far away from all this. I would stay with you forever. I am sorry I can't._

_I hope that you will forgive me. Me leaving you that soon. I hope that one day you will forgive me and move on. Because there are so many things to focus on. There is so much that life can offer you._

_So much love when you open to it._

* * *

 

Magnus wasn't sure how long he was laying there, holding the dead body of his lover. Everything was in blur. At some point the rest of the Clave members came and helped them back in the Institute.

Here they finally managed to separate the couple -against Magnus' will- and took care of the hurt hunters and downworlders.

Somehow Magnus managed to get in Alec's bedroom and fell in the bed. It still smelled as Alec. Magnus had no tears left, so he just lied here sobbing and eventually falling asleep.

When he woke up it was already dark outside. Magnus sat on the bed and looked in the mirror in front of him. He remembered using the Edom magic and he again felt as if the power was consuming him. He needs to find some of the Silent Brothers and ask him for help with treatment.

He left the room and walked in the hall. Here he saw one of the brothers, who was leaving. "Brother!" Magnus called after him, "I wanted to ask you for your help." He said. The brother was looking at him. "What do you need?" He asked in the end. "I am afraid that the dark power is trying to get me." He started, "when we were there... When they hurt him.. I suddenly couldn't control the angriness in me ... And it just bursted out..." "Alright," the Silent brother spoke up, "come with me, we shall help you." Magnus nodded. Walking together with the man forward one of the portals.

"Wait!" He heard Maryse behind them, he looked around. "I... I heard what you said..." She started, "I am sorry Magnus... For your loss... I know... I know that," she stuttered, "he loved you more than he probably ever loved me... And I just want to thank you for loving him back... And being there for him until.... Until the end." Magnus blinked away the tears forcing a smile. "Thank you Maryse," he said quietly, "and my deepest condolences, he was your son." Then Maryse did something that Magnus never expected to happen, she leaned closer and hugged him. "I hope you'll be okay." She whispered kissing him on the cheek. Magnus nodded and followed the Silent Brother through the portal.

 

* * *

_So, I guess this is my last goodbye. If I never come back. I will never forget the way you made my heart feel for the short time you loved me. And spent loving me. I lived – while you loved me. I have to do what’s best for us now. I know however selfish this might be, it's the right thing to do._

_But Magnus please, I can't imagine how does it feel to loose another person, but you can't give up on love. You_ _have to focus on making the best out of what life has given me. You. And Love. You have to let me go, I know it's hard, but I only want the best for you._

_Goodbye, beautiful.  Don’t forget about me.  If God decided to take me from this world, please know in your heart that you were loved with everything in my being.  I wish you all the happiness life can offer._

_I will love you until the last moments, thinking how happy you've made my life._

* * *

 

One week later Magnus was clean again. Not feeling dragged to the darkness anymore.

The Silent Brothers let him go back, and that's how Magnus found himself standing before the doors to his apartment, unable to come in. Everything inside would remind him of his boyfriend. He wasn't sure how long he was standing there, but suddenly the elevator dang. He looked who was the incoming. Isabelle.

"Hi!" She smiled on him sadly, hugging him. "How do you feel?" She asked, "all clean?" "Yeah," Magnus nodded, "same as the old me." He pulled away from her. "How are you holding up?" He asked her. "As best as I can... You?" Magnus closed his eyes. Bad. Horrible. Lost. "I will be alright."

"Actually Magnus," Isabelle spoke up again, "the funeral is tomorrow..." She spoke carefully, "and given that Jace is going to stand next to Clary's body, ...I uh.." Magnus frowned. "Clary is also...?" Isabelle nodded. "Two days ago... Because of the internal wounds... They couldn't save her." And I couldn't save him.... "I want you to stand with me next to Alec's body." She spat out quickly, waiting for Magnus' reaction. "I uh.. I.. are you sure?" He asked, "how about Maryse... Or Max..?" Isabelle smiled on him sadly, "we talked, and we all agreed you should be there... He would have wanted it..." Magnus took deep breath. "But its okay if you don't want to-" "I will be there." Magnus reassured her. "Okay," Isabelle hugged him again, "I will see you tomorrow then?" And she was gone.

Magnus sighed and finally decided to open the door.

He wasn't wrong. Everything really did remind him of Alexander. Even though the younger man was never actually living there, the flat looked as his home. Their home. And now it was empty. Oh so empty. He looked on the couch.

He saw his boyfriend to stood up from the couch, looking freaked out. "Noone can know I stayed the night, alright?" he made him promise that morning.

He chuckled at that memory and made himself a glass of whiskey. Suddenly he heard a shower turning on. He frowned and walked over to the bedroom. Someone walked out from the bathroom. "Alexander!" He whispered, running to him, but the young man wasn't paying attention to him, instead he walked over to the couch in the room and asked it, "Where do you buy it?" Magnus looked around, noone was sitting there. "You brew this?" Alec asked holding the bottle of shampoo. And Magnus remembered. It wasn't real. Alec was gone. He walked back in the living room, looking out on the balcony. They shared many moments with Alec over there. Someone knocked on the door. Magnus put down the glass and walked to the door, opening it. The younger man pressed himself against him, kissing him. Magnus couldn't do anything, frozen, standing there, but the shadowhunter was pushing him in the bedroom. Their first time.

Magnus sighed and closed the door. This night was going to be sleepless.

But somehow he managed to fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning he found Alec laying next to him. "Morning." The man whispered, and then asked, "What are you afraid of?" Magnus' eyes filled with tears. "Of loosing you." He whispered. It was the truth.

 

When he finally came in the Institute he found Isabelle who hugged him with sad smile. "You ready?" She asked him softly. Magnus only nodded. I will never be. He looked around and found Maryse in the crowd, he walked over to her and when she saw him she smiled at him. He hugged her. "Thank you." He just said and Maryse understood.

The ceremonial began. Jace and Luke stood by Clary's body and Isabelle with Magnus by Alec's body.

As they were standing here, Magnus couldn't focus. He didn't see or hear anything. Soon Jace said Clary's name and now was Izzy's turn. She tried to spoke but the tears came out instead. Magnus took her hand.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He said his name. One last time. Tears coming from his eyes, he hugged Isabelle, offering her at least some comfort. For both of them.

 

_Alexander was gone._

 

When Magnus returned to the apartment, he couldn't cry anymore. He was empty, but the funeral broke something in him. The angriness. The loneliness. The heartbreak. Alexander wasn't coming back. His lovely Alexander was forever gone. And yet he was still there. In the flat. In Magnus' mind. The warlock screamed and the power of his magic broke the glasses in his apartment. The books fell from the shelves. The furniture exploded. The paintings fell on the ground. The blankets and pillows teared apart. The papers ripping into small pieces. The lamps breaking. The sink spurting the water all around. The flat was a mess. And so was Magnus. _The box_ fell in front of Magnus and broke open. A golden envelope fell out of it. Magnus hadn't put that one inside. He looked up, drying his tears.

He kneeled next to the box, with shaking hands opening the envelope. It was a letter. A letter from Alexander.

Magnus pushed the tears in his eyes away, so he could read what his lover wrote him.

 

* * *

P.S. they say nothing can beat love Magnus. Not even time or place. I am coming back Magnus. I promise you that one day I will come back. I will be that shy man, who needs someone to love him. Someone who will show him how amazing life is. Please wait for me. Please find me. Please love me.

I love you,

With Love,

Alexander

* * *

 

Many years later, when none of his mortal friends were alive, Magnus wasn't living in New York anymore.

He was living in not so big city, somewhere in America, in small comfortable house. During the years he met many people, he loved some of them, he outlived them. But he never forgot that Alec was there. Still loving him, no matter what.

Once a time, he opened his box, going through his memories. Remembering his past lifes. The golden envelope was still in there. It was all smudgy and looked as if it would fall apart any time soon.

Magnus read the letter again and again, even though he knew all the words by heart.

 

Outside was raining when Magnus was walking home. He used to walk in rain. Thinking about his life. People always ran around him, rushing somewhere but Magnus didn't.

And there was one more person who wasn't in rush that day. The stranger was standing there, in middle of the square, the heavy rain drops falling on him, looking in front of him. He looked lost.

Magnus frowned and conjured an umbrella, walking to the man. "Are you okay?" He asked him. The dark haired man with hazel eyes looked at him. "I'm now." He said with smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but it seems I can't resist drama :/  
> anyway hope you liked it :)


End file.
